


spandex and a pretty face

by cvptainmarvel



Series: Bellarke AUs [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Cheerleader AU, F/F, F/M, Volleyball, Volleyball AU, bellarke AU, fluffy ish, spandex woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>volleyball au bellarke<br/>bell is a cutie patootie cheerleader and clarke is a badass volleyball player</p>
            </blockquote>





	spandex and a pretty face

**Author's Note:**

> first bellarke/the 100 thing ever, help

Clarke was a pretty good volleyball player.  And by pretty good,  ~~I~~ mean very good — good enough to have been captain since she was a sophomore.  All these years, she had been totally focused, head in the game High School Musical style, no matter how cute the cheerleaders looked in those skirts.  But today, something was different.

That one cheerleader with the floppy hair and the freckles just stood out more.  She had to admit he had a really nice ass and found herself distracted more than once during the set — and she owed it all to those cheerleading pants.  To be fair, he was thinking about the same thing, replacing cheer pants with oh so small spandex.

But they were both snapped out of their thoughts as the ball hit Clarke in the head and knocked her off her feet.

"Ow…" she groaned.  Clarke had landed on her butt, definitely causing some bruising.  She heard someone call ‘timeout’ in the distance.

"Are you okay?"

Uh oh… adorable cheerleader alert.  He helped her to her feet and she dusted off herself before daring to make eye contact again.

"Hey, uh… thanks…"

"Bellamy," he helped her.

"Bellamy," she repeated, liking how it sounded.  "I’m — "

"Clarke, yeah, I know," he said, turning pink.

"I… uh… have to go play, but… uh, find me after the game?" Clarke half asked.  It was her turn to turn pink.

He nodded to her and turned around to go join the other cheerleaders only to trip over his own feet before catching himself.  Clarke giggled.  ”Be careful,” she said.  ”Wouldn’t want to damage that pretty face of yours.” 

 


End file.
